


Partners

by fairyScorpicus



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Driving, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyScorpicus/pseuds/fairyScorpicus
Summary: "Pull over. Let me drive for a while."





	Partners

Chase Devineaux sighed, pulling over and placing his head on the wheel of his car. He had been driving all day, headed to Spain, where Carmen Sandiego was rumored to be. He would catch her soon, he promised himself. But determination could not keep him awake for 20 hours, and he had a headache forming. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. Jules touched his shoulder lightly, and he twitched in surprise.

"Ms. Argent, I thought you were asleep!" He said, forcing his head up to look at her. "I'll keep driving in a moment, I just needed a short break." She smiled gently at her business partner.

"Let me drive for a while," she said, and for once in his life, Chase couldn't find it in himself to argue. He gratefully slid into the passenger seat as Jules walked around to the driver's seat.

"Thank you, Ms. Argent," he found himself saying tiredly as he buckled himself in.

"What are friends for?" Jules said, or at least he thought she said. He wasn't really sure because he had already fallen asleep.

Jules sighed to herself as she drove along in the dark, and she glanced at her friend in the other seat. She smiled fondly. _He may be a rude, brash man,_ she told herself, _but he was a good one._


End file.
